Of Mischief and Pain
by Rainbow Haired Girl
Summary: Elizabeth Bergeron has lived through some of the most troubling times in American history. She is the half sister of James Howlett and Victor Creed. But when a certain God of Mischief and Lies has his eye on her. Problems are soon to follow them.
1. Prologue

Of Mischief and Pain

Rainbow Haired Girl

Summary: Elizabeth Bergeron has lived through some of the most troubling times in American history. She is the half sister of James Howlett and Victor Creed. But when a certain God of Mischief and Lies has his eye on her. Problems are soon to follow them.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Marvel comics or movies. I do own Elizabeth Bergeron.

Authoress Note: I had been looking around for this notebook for a while that had all of the information that I had for this story. This story will be taking place during X-Men Origins Wolverine, Captain America, X-Men First Class, X-Men, X-Men United, X-Men The Last Stand, Iron Man, Iron Man 2, The Incredible Hulk, Thor, The Avengers, Iron Man 3, and any other movie that comes out during all phases. I hope that it is good enough to get reviews. Without further ado the Prologue of this story.

Prologue

Stories are meant to be told no matter how sad they may be or how much of a happy ending that they may have. Some of them could be short while others are fairly long… but all in all they are the same. Stories of love, pain, and betrayal. Stories of friends and family and sometimes death.

I guess I could say that my story is all of the above. I guess it is because I am pretty old. And have been around for a long time. I hope you all enjoy my story. Before I forget to tell you who I am. I am Elizabeth Bergeron Laufeyson. And I hope that you enjoy what I am about to tell you.

Because this story is not for the faint hearted. Those who read will know that there is more to the world than just humans. There are Gods, men who have been experimented on, and those who have been given a very special mutation by the X-gene live among them in more ways than they could ever think of. A story of wars that were fought and about those who have died. But it is all the same in the end as long as the Earth is protected until the end. Everyone has something to live for.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This is the end of the prologue. Sadly it wasn't going to give much into the story. I do apologize for this. After all this was written in a notebook and well it was kind of written a while ago like over a year ago and well sadly enough to say I had lost this notebook, but had continued to write it as I saw the movies. I hope that this is good enough to continue writing and worthy of reviews. Please leave one and let me know what you think of the prologue. You will get to see more out of Elizabeth Bergeron. This is also a remake of what I was writing that had another character that was in Trying to Be Human. It was better for me to remake it. Until next time.


	2. Chapter 1

Authoress Note: Welcome to Chapter 1 of Mischief and Pain. I know that it is a little early to be updating this story, but I wanted to get the first chapter up and posted. So I am sorry that I jumped the gun just a little bit. Without further ado Chapter 1 of Mischief and Pain.

Chapter 1

Promises to Be Together

Northwest Territories, Canada

1845

Jimmy was sick again and my half brother Victor had decided to take me along with him to see him.

I sat on my half brother's lap as he was picking at his nails with a knife.

"You're always sick." Victor stated looking at Jimmy.

"You were sick too at my age." Jimmy said coughing.

Victor didn't say a word about being sick to Jimmy. He just gone back to working on his nails.

I looked up at my fifteen year old brother. "Victor you were sick at his age weren't you?" I asked tilting my head to the side. Something that Victor always had loved about me that was for sure. He was wrapped around my finger since his father was revealed to be mine when my mother had passed away two years ago.

Victor looked at me and a smile came to his lips. "Yes, Bessie. I was sick at his age and so are you." He said patting me on the head.

I smiled at him. He stated the truth. I had been sick off and on for a bit and was probably going to continue getting sick. I looked at Jimmy. "You'll be better soon Jimmy."

Jimmy coughed into his hands. "I know." He whispered to me. He understood what I had meant.

The door opened causing Victor and myself to jump up from where we were sitting.

Victor quickly hid the knife that he had in his hand.

"Victor… Elizabeth. I didn't know you were here." Mr. Howlett said noticing us sitting there in the room with his son. The man despised us in some kind of way, but it truly didn't matter at that point. He walked over to his son and sat down.

"We were keeping James company sir. If that's alright." Victor said politely.

"How kind of you." His father said.

I gripped my hands together in fists. My nails had begun to grow longer. I really hated this man that was for sure. He disliked it when we were over to see Jimmy when he was sick.

"How are you feeling son?"

Victor grabbed onto my arm to calm me down.

I quickly looked up at him confusion was written in my eyes.

Victor shook his head and I calmed down. No point in fighting with my big brother.

"Still cold, father." Jimmy answered his father.

"Just a mild fever." John said placing his hand on Jimmy's forehead. "You'll be alright in the morning."

"You always say that."

John chuckled lightly. "And you always pull through don't you?"

"Yeah."

"Now, you taking your medicine?"

There was a loud pound on the door causing John Howlett, my brother, and myself to look at the door that lead out of Jimmy's room.

"Elizabeth! Elizabeth!" I knew that voice that was our father. I knew he wasn't calling for me because he called me Bess or Bessie.

"Your father's drunk again." John said looking at us.

"Elizabeth!" Father yelled again.

"You should help him home, Victor… Elizabeth."

I tried not to scowl at him.

"It's not my name he's call sir, or Bessie." Victor replied.

John quickly got up off of Jimmy's bed.

"Father!" Jimmy called out to his father.

John turned quickly. "Stay where you are James." He said before leaving the room.

"Father!"

Victor and I quickly followed him out of the room.

A gun went off meaning our father had shot John.

Victor grabbed my arm and dragged me out of the room. Victor dragged me along and pulled me close to his body. I winced burying my head into Victor's coat as another shot rang out.

Jimmy ran past us.

Victor looked down at me. "Come on. Run." He told me grabbing onto my hand before the two of us went chasing after Jimmy. Victor had soon enough released my hand and tackled Jimmy.

I watched as the two of them stood up.

"I didn't mean it. I didn't mean it!" Jimmy yelled to us.

"Yes, you did." Victor replied calmly. "He deserved it, and you gave it to him. We're brothers Jimmy. And she's our sister. You realize that? And brother protect each other and sisters as well. You have to be hard now, hard so nothing can ever touch us." Victor placed his hands on Jimmy's shoulders.

"I want to go home."

"We can't. We stick together. No matter what and take care of anyone who gets in our way. Can you do that little brother?"

Jimmy nodded his head.

Victor looked at me and I nodded my head as well.

"I'm going down to the river." A man's voice rang out.

"They're coming." Victor looked at us. "Can you run?"

Jimmy and I nodded our heads.

Victor took our hands and we ran. Family would stick together no matter what. Together we fought in the American Civil War and World War I together. In the end Victor and Jimmy had decided we would split up. We would always come back to one another.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This is the end of Chapter 1 Of Mischief and Pain. I hope that you enjoyed this chapter and please let me know what you think of this chapter. I hope to update soon again. Let me know what you think of Elizabeth. I know that she is a little bit rough around the edges, but I am trying my best. Until next time.


End file.
